


Intermission for Harry

by MeeplessTheScryptic



Series: Reasons Why Space and Time shouldn’t be altered but who ever listens to that rule anyways? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry digs himself out of his hole, Harry likes his tea like his women ;), Hermione yells at Harry for that, Hermjone forgives him for now, Luna is fine with it but this isn’t mention whoops, Multi, Soon it will be revealed, Sorry for no updates darn you finals!!!!, The three will fix the universe soon, Well not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeplessTheScryptic/pseuds/MeeplessTheScryptic
Summary: Harry Hermione and Luna writes some letters to people.





	1. Intermission Letters

**Author's Note:**

> As always I’m bad at English so expect mistakes. And sorry for not updating.

\-------

Intermission  

\-------

Dear Britain,

Well I defeated the dark lord for you there happy now? So I'm off. Don't find me or Hermione and Luna. If you do I will smite you. And really Britain? Haven’t you learn a single damn thing!?! 

Harry Potter

PS

F$&* you Britain I never like tea time anyways- Harry

PSS

We don’t care about your stupid problems back off. except for those we think are cool-All three

PSSS

Harry wrote the letter.-Luna

PSSSS

Harry still like tea just not tea time-Hermione

PSSSSS

The way he likes his women ;) -Harry

PSSSSSS

And that is?-Hermione

PSSSSSSS

Uh....Like Hermione and Luna?-Harry

PSSSSSSSS

Your off for now....-Hermione

\-------

Dear Neville,

Visit us soon Nev. You know where to find us ;) 

With love,

Hermione Harry and Luna 

\-------

Dear Ron,

Best of luck mate. Hope you and Lavender live happily ever after

With Luck, 

Hermione Harry and Luna

\-------

Dearest Ginny,

Wished we could have catch you playing at the World Cup. But alas we must leave. 

Sign,

Hermione Harry and Luna

Ps

Thanks for understanding-Harry

\-------

Dearest Weasleys,

Sorry for not making individual letters for you lot. Thanks for sheltering us when we were on the run. We left all our money to you guys. We know you’ll spend it wisely.

Love,

Harry Hermione and Luna

\-------

Dearest Father,

Sorry Dad. But you know how it is one moment your being chased by Minestry workers and British magical infested with Nargles the next your in another dimension and or time period.

Good luck finding the Crumpled Horn Snorkack,

Your daughter Luna

PS

Try Antarctica 

\-------

Dear Wendell and Monica Wilkins,

I hope you find Australia fun and exciting. Is your stay enjoyable so far? I hope so. It’s been years since I last contacted you. Alas this will be the last time I will ever speak to you. 

Sincerely,

A once close now stranger

\-------

Dear Dursleys,

I never loved you and you never loved me. I hope you have the most normal life from this point on.

Sign,

Your mutual feeling nephew

\-------

Dearest Marge, 

Up up and away~

Sign,

A revengeful Guy

Ps

Isn’t your new appearance quite fitting?

\-------

Dear Forge and Gred,

Enclose is the Marauders tell tales of their misadventures and recipes of disaster Volumes 1-666. 

Use them well and raise hell,

Harry Potter

PS

Yes that is all their volumes that I found with the help of Luna and Hermione

PSS

Give the Magical a Britain and beyond a scare for us will yah?

\-------

Dear Minnie,

Enclose is money for orphan children during the war. Make sure none ends up like me.

Sign, 

Harry

PS

You’ll do well as Headmistress and thanks for allowing us to stay for a season despite you didn’t have to.

\-------

Dear Dennis,

Your brother always wanted one. Enclose is the only autograph I’ll ever give as well as I payed for Colin to have a nice grave viewing a betuiful landscape. He would love it there.

Sign,

Harry

\-------

Dear Teddy,

You must not be proud of me. But that’s okay. I leave you as the next heir of House Black and Potter.

With my deeepest regret,

Harry Potter your GodFather.

\-------

Dear Sirius and Remus,

I’m sorry, but I’ll along with the girls will make it all better. 

Promise,

Harry Potter your godson and honorary nephew

\-------

 


	2. Intermission Reactions

  
\-------

Intermission 2

\-------

To say Britain was in shock was a understatement. When a sudden Howler appeared the day after fugitives and wizarding world Britain's undesirable 1 2 and 3 was so called " Killed" ,a coverup made the British Ministry of Magic, caused multiple uproars. The howler was somehow charmed to broadcast across Britain. 

Current Minsiter Draco Malfoy, who wanted revenge, cursed the day Harry Potter ever existed. How dare he insult him!

Unbeknownst to Draco he was soon slain  that very night by the leader of the resistance Ron Weasley. Who he became the next minister. After Draco's so called will stated Ron was to be his next minsiter. And who could say no to Draco Malfoy?

Ron sweared during his speech that he will make Britain catch up to the modern world. And to say Magical Britain changed for the best was a understatement. 

\-------

Neville Longbottom swore under his breathe when he read his letter, but he smiled never the less. Looking at his parents he snapped his fingers and the woke up from their trance.

"Neville it's about time we leave this god forsaken earth.," said Alice

His father Frank picked up the newest Newspaper from the Daily Prophet. 

Letting out a amused whistle Frank said," The masters do have a way with bringing certain emotions out from people."

Neville rolled his eyes," Yeah like making me exasperated twenty four seven."

Alice laughed and hugged her son. 

"You know you don't feel like that son."

Neville let out a small smile. True. 

Frank then clasped his hand on the mother and son.

"Now let's go back to the council yeah?"

The three dissapeared with a burst of white light. Unbeknownst to them Augusta Longbottom was standing at the door way. Shaking her head she also dissapeared in a flash. There goes a nice retirement from the gods.

\-------

Ron held hands with his wife, Lavender Brown, as they looked at the ministry workers. There was many things that needed to be cleaned up. One of them was the orphans.

Ron swear he will make things better. Looking at his wife she smiled her canines showing. 

Yes. He will work hard to stop blood purity supporters. Ever so slowly he will make sure magical Britain will advance into a better age where all magic is accepted, all magical were treated fairly, and children aren't abused. 

Slowly and surely he will get to that goal. There will not be another blood war. 

Suddenly the two  were approached by a ministry worker.

"Um sir and head of creature rights the prime minister is here for the meeting on the Muggle and Magical alliance."

"Of course you can be dismissed. I'll be right there in a jiffy," answered Ron

He might not have a 100 percent chance to be  able to fix everything but he sure will try.  And starting with non Magical is a good start.

\-------

Ginny was flying when a fellow member of the Holyhead harpies, Emilia Brook, came and gave her a letter. Ginny blushed slightly at the close contact with Emilia. 

Reading the letter Ginny smiled. She will do her best  at the summer World Cup. Ginny had moved on and hoped Harry was happy wherever he is. 

The best part is that Harry understood her. Remembering the last words he said to her about following her heart she quickly landed and chased after Emilia apron ask her for a date. 

Later that night Emilia and Ginny  left the restaurant hands clasped together with smiles etched on their face.

\-------

Molly Weasley loved Harry Potter like her own son and she was happy for him.

Arthur Weasly was grateful got Harry Potter to enter their lives.

Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley looked at their son Luis Harry Weasley proudly.

 Charlie Weasley remembered the boy he meet that worked his way into the Weasleys hearts as he scratched a dragon behind its ears.

Percy Weasley clutched a manuscript of a book that was just accepted and would be publish some time this summer titled: Harry Potter and the truth of first year. One out of seven to be publish. Okay sure the title needs works but it's getting their. Later that night he was sharing his story to a muggle ahem non magical and she recommended a title change: Harry Potter and the philosopher stone. 

\-------

Xeno Lovegood looked proud at the photos of the so called not real creature. He has solid proof  finally. All thanks to his little moon. 

\-------

 Wendell and Monica Wilkins was in Australia looking at Koalas when they received a letter. 

After reading it they wonder who sent it to them. All they knew was this person's hand written was somehow familiar to them. A part of their heart reached out to the unknown stranger.

They hope whoever they are is happy.

\-------

The Dursleys lead a normal life afterwords. They lived in a normal house. Their son Dudley married a normal girl. They had a normal child. That child had a normal life and had normal children. On and on all  descendants lived a normal life. No speak of anything strange or abnormal. That's just how they liked it normal thank you very much even when Magicals were introduce. All the Dursleys did was shrug it off and continue having very much normal life. Only remember a fleeting memory of their parents telling them of the not so normal estrange relative.

\-------

Marge was a ballon. She huffed and wailed, but all she did was float in space only to be burned by the sun.

\-------

Fred and George did give everyone hell. They became reknowned for their amazing skills. Publishing numerous book about pranking and practical jokes for every occasion. 

They also gave their successors, Twins, the Muarders books.

Every generation succesors of the famous Weasley twin raised hell and mayhem wherever they go. 

\-------

Minerva McGonagall was indeed a good headmistress stern yet kind she made new rules and introduce new classss to the Hogwarts curriculum.

To say Minerva surpassed Dumbledore would be an understatement. At her funeral at age 168 many students came.

\-------

 Dennis Creevy remembered his older brother always smiling and taking pictures. It's been years Dennis thought one night as he finish editing a film he was working on. 

\-------

Teddy was proud of his godfather. Despite worrying if his godfather wouldn't be proud of him his grandmother soothed his worried thoughts. Dressed in his finest suit he smilled at the crowd of onlookers. 

He was the chairman of the international union who sought to bring peace to planet earth and beyond. Today they made a treaty with another planet with lifeforms. Teddy couldn't be any prouder of the fact Harry Potter began a revolution of peace for not just magical Britain but beyond. 

Teddy took a deep breathe,”Harry James Potter was the unsung hero of the wizarding world. He was what inspired many to bring peace. How? Well my friends our story starts on a Halloween night of 1981 where an infant by the name Harry James Potter was marked by a man Tom Marvalo Riddle-”

\-------

Harry Potter opened his eyes only to be met with many cloaked people. Looking next to him he saw his wives Hermione and Luna. Then he return back to staring at the cloak people. It seemed they were in a court room of some sort. 

On a center chair a cloaked person flipped through several documents before looking up at Harry.

"Harry James Potter you sir have caused us hell."

Damn it. It seemed like Harry can't catch a break huh?

"What did you do this time Harry?", sighed Hermione

"It's not what he did it's what he didn't do," smiled Luna serenely

Harry grin at the cloaked person at the head. He an face anything as long as he has his two best friends next to him. 

\-------

 


End file.
